


The Tale of El-Harim

by cranewave



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranewave/pseuds/cranewave
Summary: a little poem that popped into my head, fully formed. my 3rd AO3 poem. as always, feel free to comment, as i love the critique.





	The Tale of El-Harim

In El-Harim, there lived a man,  
A man with yellow eyes  
He said to me: beware the whispers  
For they whisper lies.

Do not consort with those fell fiends  
That dwell within the dark  
As these misbegotten plans  
Will leave you with Death's Mark


End file.
